Now
by ArwenLalaith
Summary: Tag to 'Nameless, Faceless'. It's a beautiful mystery how people find one another, how we can fall in love and we don't know how it happens, but it does. All the pieces fit together and the world stops. Nothing else matters. Co-written with Confetti Leaves.


He didn't have to look at her to know she was watching him – he could feel her gaze on him, but he didn't turn to look at her, even after he heard JJ's departing steps slowly getting fainter down the linoleum-tiled hallway. He just stared out the window, long after the small black sedan had turned the corner, out of sight, as it carried Hailey and Jack from Hotch's life.

At length, he felt Emily's tender touch as her fingers gently caressed his face. "Derek, talk to me..." she urged softly, turning his head so she could see his eyes.

"I'm fine, baby." He attempted a reassuring smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. "We shouldn't do this here – someone could see us," he said, shrugging her hand away.

"I think everyone has more important things to care about today than our relationship." She desperately wanted to reach out to him, to provide some form of comforting contact, but she could see the unease flitting across his face, so she held back, wringing her hands anxiously. "Don't lie to me, I can see that you aren't fine," she sighed, "We promised we wouldn't keep secrets..."

He sighed softly when he saw the look of worry in her eyes. He reached out and took her hands in his, revelling in the warmth of her palms against his skin. He lead her to an empty room, shutting the door before enveloping her in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her soothing scent as he whispered harshly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she murmured softly, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a tender kiss. "Now, will you _please_ tell me what's bothering you?"

Morgan gently brought Emily's head to rest on his chest, holding her close to him, as if afraid that if he didn't hold her close, she'd vanish into thin air. "I don't know how to protect you. I don't know how to keep you safe anymore, Em," he whispered sadly after a moment, getting a little choked up. "After everything we've done, Foyet is still out there... What if he comes after you? I don't want to lose you – I can't..."

"You _won't _lose me. Ever," she insisted. "You've done everything you can to protect me – I know that, baby – and nothing that happens to me is your fault."

"You don't understand..." He shook his head. "What if he comes after you? What if you're taken away from me like Hailey and Jack are taken from Hotch? I _need _you, Em." He looked intently into her eyes, letting her see the tumultuous emotions swirling there. "What do I do without you?"

"You carry on, you do what you always do – you hunt him down and make him pay," she assured easily. She rested a hand over his heart, feeling it beat steadily beneath her palm. "I believe in you and I believe in _us_. I know we're strong enough to get through it..._together_."

"I don't _want _to carry on without you," he insisted stubbornly, shaking his head. "I could, but I don't want to." He cupped her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers, kissing her gently. "I love you and I don't ever want to have to live one day without you."

"I know, baby, I don't want to live without you either," she murmured into the kiss, "I love you too." She gazed into his eyes, tenderly running her fingers along his cheek. "That's what this is all about?"

He nodded slowly. "Every time I think about Hailey and Jack leaving, I think about the same thing happening to us... It kills me to think that one day, you might be taken away from me and I wouldn't know when I'd see you again. What if something bad happens and you never know how I truly feel about you?"

Emily wrapped her arms around him, murmuring against his neck, "I know how you feel about me – I know you love me."

Morgan didn't know what to say; instead, he locked his arms around her tightly, kissing her deeply, pouring all the feelings he had for her into this one kiss. She returned the kiss with equal passion – their lips moving together in perfect synchrony – before she gently pulled away.

"Baby, it's going to be okay, I promise. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

He remained silent, gently tracing her features with his fingers before it hit him like a freight train. He realized that they had waited too long and he didn't want to wait anymore. After what happened to Hotch, he knew they didn't have the luxury of time, he didn't want to miss another opportunity to show Emily how much he loved her.

"Marry me."

"What?" Her heart felt as if it had stopped beating and she unconsciously held her breath for a moment, completely stunned.

"We should have done this years ago, but it's not too late now... Marry me," he repeated, holding her close, smiling apologetically. "I know this isn't the most romantic place to propose and I know I don't have flowers or a ring, but I love you. I promise I'll make it up to you – I'll get you a nice ring, I'll give you flowers everyday if that's what you want..."

Not yet trusting herself to speak, she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Pulling away, she smiled brighter than he'd seen in a long time. "Yes. I'll marry you." She kissed him again, gently this time. "I don't need flowers, I don't even need a ring...you're all I need."

"I love you," he said, grinning foolishly, "But I'm still getting you a ring – you deserve one."

She laughed, intertwining their fingers, thinking about wearing his ring. "You're right, we should have done this a long time ago..." She paused, thinking. "I don't want to wait any longer..."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We could do it today – right now," she said seriously, "If we leave for the courthouse now, we could be married before the day is over."

"Right now, baby? Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, I want to do it as soon as we can, but doing this right away means you won't have your dream wedding – you won't even get to wear a wedding gown..."

"I've never been more sure," she insisted, "I don't need a dream wedding, I don't care what I'm wearing, none of that matters. We can celebrate later, I want to marry you now."

He grinned and pulled her in for another kiss. "I promise I'll make it up to you. I won't _ever _let you regret marrying me."

She smiled into the kiss. "I won't let you let me regret it..." She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Morgan."


End file.
